


you are the reason

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Date, Getting Together, Love Victor - Freeform, Open Mic Night, Post 1x10, Post-Finale, Serenading, Venji - Freeform, coffee shop date, nervous!victor, romantic!Victor, supportive!benji, victor writes a song for benji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: It was the first time that Victor would be seeing Benji in person since the events of Spring Fling, and he was freaking out. He isn't sure what will happen between them next, and how he's supposed to act around Benji. They decide to go on a first date, and Victor decides to pull out something he'd been working on to show Benji just how much he means to him.
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	you are the reason

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Victor writes a song post-work trip for Benji...and ends up singing it to him. The song that I chose for Victor to have written is "you are the reason" by calum scott.
> 
> ~  
> I apologize in advance for the ending...I have been working on this for a few weeks and it isn't the best. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Victor leans against the locker beside Benji's, leg bouncing nervously as his eyes dart around the hallway.

This was the first time that Victor would be seeing Benji after the night of Spring Fling---the night where he'd broken up with Derek, confessed his feelings for Victor and kissed him...twice---and Victor felt incredibly nervous at the prospect of seeing him again.

Of course, Victor kept his promise of calling him, and they'd talked over the phone during the weekend. 

But this was different...this was the first time that Victor would be seeing Benji _in person_ after their kiss, after he'd came out to his family...and he isn't sure how to navigate through this new dynamic between them.

He isn't sure what he's supposed to do when he sees Benji, especially since they weren't exactly a couple yet. They were somewhere in between friends-with-mutual-romantic-feelings and boyfriends, he guessed, although he isn't exactly sure what to call that...or if it even has a label.

_Labels are still really confusing for Victor, despite Simon and the NYC crew's many attempts at explaining them._

He bites the inside of his cheek as he begins to overthink the situation...something that he does best.

_Is he supposed to greet Benji with a hug?_

_Does he greet him with a kiss, and if so...which kind of kiss fits their current relationship status, or lack thereof---he debates the different types of kisses in his mind...lips, cheek, forehead---_

_Is Victor supposed to hold Benji's hand? Would Benji even want to show PDA without them being in a relationship? Was he a fan of PDA either way?_

Victor is so lost in the sea of his thoughts that he doesn't even notice Benji walking up to him, stopping to stand beside him. 

"Hey..." Benji greets him, snapping Victor out of his thoughts.

Victor turns to look at him, smiling shyly, "Hey..."

"Are you okay? You look a little...nervous." Benji asks, eyeing him up-and-down with a concerned look.

Victor nods quickly, "Oh, uh...yeah. I'm fine." he lies in a high-pitched voice.

Benji raises an eyebrow, "You know that I can tell when you're lying, right?" 

Victor sighs, averting his gaze.

"I might be freaking out slightly." Victor admits.

Benji frowns, "Why? What's going on?"

"I just don't know how to go about... _this_..." he says in a shaky voice, gesturing between the two of them, "I know that I like you, and that you like me, and that we kissed but...I'm not sure what is supposed to happen next." 

He looks up to meet Benji's eyes, which are soft and full of understanding. He feels himself visibly relax.

Benji smiles softly, " _Well_..." he says as he turns to his locker, entering his combination, "I think that the next logical step is for us to go on a date."

Victor nods, "Right, yeah...I just meant..." he pauses, "I'm not sure how to navigate this whole..."

Benji cuts him off, "Being out at school thing?" he guesses.

"Yeah, I guess. Like...I know we aren't in a relationship, so I'm not sure if I'm supposed to show affection towards you, or if I'm supposed to act like we would normally." Victor explains.

Benji nods, turning to face him, "Well...that's entirely up to you. Like you said, we both like eachother, and I'm almost positive that we both want to make this _exclusive_." 

Victor nods, biting back a smile at the prospect of being able to call Benji his boyfriend. 

_He'd spent the majority of his life afraid of being who he was...afraid of what would happen when he announced it to the world. Most of all, he'd been afraid of never experiencing that great love story---the one that Simon had...the one that Simon told him he deserved---And then he met Benji, and suddenly...he had hope._

_Hope that not only would he get that happy ending, but that he'd get it with Benji...the person who, in Simon's words, changed Victor's life._

Benji speaks up again, snapping Victor out of his thoughts.

"I know that you aren't out at school yet. So...the ball is entirely in _your_ court here. We can do whatever you are comfortable with. And you don't have to feel pressured to do anything you aren't ready for." Benji says reassuringly. 

Victor doesn't even hesitate as he slowly shifts his hand towards Benji's, interlocking their fingers together. 

Benji's eyes widen in surprise, glancing down at their joined hands, a smile appearing on his lips. 

"Is...is this okay?" Victor asks, voice unsure.

He looks back up at Victor, squeezing his hand, "It's more than okay." 

Victor blushes, looking down at the ground.

"Although...I _do_ need to grab my books really quick." Benji teases.

"Right, yeah..." Victor laughs shyly, pulling his hand away from Benji's.

Benji turns to grab his textbooks, Victor leaning against the locker next to his...watching him with a fond smile.

"Hey, Benji..." Victor breathes out.

Benji pauses, turning to look at him, "Yeah?"

Victor takes a deep breath, mustering up as much courage as he can, "Would you want to...go on a date tonight, with me?"

Benji smiles, nodding his head, "I would love that."

"Oh wow, uh...that's good. _Great_!" Victor rambles out, trying his best to contain his excitement.

Benji closes his locker, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and turning to look at Victor.

"So...what did you have in mind?" Benji asks, pushing his hair out of his face.

Victor is silent for a moment, "Actually...I wanted to surprise you, if that's okay."

Benji grins, nodding his head, "Sounds good to me."

Victor turns to walk in the direction of his class, Benji falling into step beside him. He glances over at Benji, reaching over to lace their fingers together.

He can feel the gazes of students in the hallway landing on them...but he can't bring himself to care. All he can focus on in this moment is the way Benji's hand feels in his...the way he is smiling reassuringly at him.

They finally reach the gym, and Victor turns to look at Benji...their hands still interlocked together.

"Thanks for walking me to class." Victor says, smiling.

Benji nods, "Of course."

"So...I guess I'll, uh...see you later?" Victor asks, biting his lower lip.

"Yeah...have a good class, and don't hurt that handsome face of yours before our date tonight." Benji flirts, smirking at him.

Victor blushes, looking down at the ground and then back up at Benji. He walks forward, pressing a quick kiss against Benji's cheek. 

He pulls away, smiling when he sees the blush on Benji's cheeks, him biting back a smile.

"I'll...see you later." Victor breathes out as he walks backwards slowly, eyes still locked on Benji's.

Benji nods, sending him a small wave. 

Victor spins around, walking face-first into the locker room doors. He stumbles backwards and grabs his head...letting out an embarrassed groan.

He glances over at Benji, who's looking at him with amusement and slight-concern. He sends him a shy wave, making his way into the locker room and towards his locker.

_That had to be one of the most humiliating moments of his life._

Victor enters his locker combination, dropping his backpack inside and grabbing his gym clothes. He changes quickly, mind reeling from the events of the morning.

_He was actually going on a date with Benji._

_They were going on a date...their first date. The first date of, hopefully, many more._

Victor starts going through potential first date ideas in his mind...wanting to plan the perfect night for him and Benji--- _a night that would, hopefully, end up with them being in a relationship._

Suddenly, he is hit with the perfect idea.

He finishes changing, grabbing his phone from his locker and sitting down on the bench, composing a text message.

_V: Hey, Sarah. I need a favor. I know that tonight is Open Mic Night at Brasstown, and that performers had to sign up ahead of time. I was wondering if there was any chance that you can squeeze me into the lineup...it's really important._

A few seconds later, his phone buzzes with a reply.

_S: Victor...you know how crucial it is that all performers sign up ahead of time, so that I can avoid the headache of any discrepancies. You know I hate discrepancies...and headaches. But, if you can give me a good enough explanation, I think I can work it out._

Victor rolls his eyes at her dramatics, which had only gotten worse since Benji switched Brasstown locations. He makes a mental note to reprimand Benji for leaving him to deal with Sarah alone. 

_He'll save that for after their date._

He bites his lower lip as he thinks of a response. He isn't completely sure on how Sarah will react to him being gay, or taking Benji on a date. He just hopes that Sarah's soft-spot for Benji is enough to persuade her.

Victor types back a response.

_V: I am taking someone out on a date tonight, uh...it's Benji, actually. And...I really wanted to perform in the show, you know...to surprise him._

He sets his phone down in his lap, knee bouncing up and down nervously as he waits for her reply. 

His phone buzzes, and he immediately turns it over...eyes scanning the screen.

_S: I always knew there was something going on between the two of you...it's about damn time you both stopped hopelessly pining after eachother and got your acts together. I'll fit you into the lineup...if you persuade Benji to come back to our Brasstown location._

Victor smiles, immediately typing back a response.

_V: I think I can do that. Thank you so much, Sarah. I won't let you down._

_S: You better not, Victor. Brasstown has gone up into flames without Benji...we need him back. I'll see you tonight._

For once, he actually agreed with Sarah on something. Brasstown was definitely not the same without Benji there---working side-by-side with anyone who wasn't Benji just felt wrong.

_Hopefully, Benji would agree to come back._

He shakes himself from his thoughts, standing up and putting his phone into his locker.

He closes the door to his locker, turning to see Andrew walking towards him.

"Hey, Salazar." Andrew greets him, leaning against a nearby locker and crossing his arms over his chest.

Victor turns to look at him, "Andrew." 

Silence falls between them, and Victor decides to break it, "How's, uh...how's Mia?"

Andrew rolls his eyes, "Do you even care, Salazar? I mean, you cheated on her not once...but _twice_."

Victor sighs, "I _do_ care about her, Andrew. I know that I could've handled things better, okay? I don't need you giving me shit for it when I'm already beating myself up over it enough."

Andrew's eyes widen, taken aback by Victor's sudden outburst. His face goes through a variety of different emotions, settling on... _sympathy_?

"She's okay. I mean, she's still angry, and confused, and hurt, _understandably_..." Andrew explains, and Victor frowns, nodding his head.

He looks down at the ground, his heart sinking in his chest.

"She doesn't hate you though, Victor." Andrew says, as if reading his mind.

Victor shifts his gaze up to look at Andrew, "She...doesn't?"

Andrew shakes his head, "No. You hurt her, but she still cares about you. And...I can tell that she wants to be more angry, she wants to hate you...but she can't because she knows its not your fault that you're, you know..." his voice trails off, gesturing with his hand.

Victor nods, "Well... _atleast_ that."

"Just give her some time. She'll forgive you...if she hasn't already." Andrew reassures him, and Victor offers him a small smile.

"Thanks, Andrew. Not just for this but..." he pauses, "For not outing me at Spring Fling."

Andrew shakes his head, "Salazar, you can be a real pain-in-my-ass, but I would have never done that."

Victor smiles, "Thanks, man."

He turns to walk in the direction of the gym, Andrew jogging to catch up to him.

"So...you and _Campbell_ , huh?" Andrew teases, smirking.

Victor's eyes widen, glancing over at him, "Uh, yeah...I guess. How do you know about that?"

Andrew shoots him a look, "Well, apart from the fact that you kissed him twice...news travels fast at Creekwood. It's no secret that you guys showed some major PDA in the hallway."

Victor blushes, looking down at the ground.

"I'm not judging you, by-the-way..." Andrew clarifies, pausing, "Well...I _am_ for other reasons, but not because you're gay, or with Benji."

"Benji is a good-looking dude." Andrew adds, and Victor shoots him a strange look.

They finally reach the gym, and Victor is grateful that this slightly-uncomfortable conversation with his former-enemy/teammate is over...them slipping into basketball mode.

Victor kills it on the court, the excitement and anticipation for his date with Benji giving him a newfound boost of energy.

~

After first period, Victor makes his way to his next class...immediately pulling his phone out and composing a text to Benji.

_V: Hey : ) Just wanted to send a text to say I hope your morning is going well._

A few seconds later, his phone buzzes.

_B: Hey : ) It's going okay. How was gym class...no injuries that will affect our date tonight, I hope._

Victor laughs, typing back a response.

_V: I made it out of gym class in one piece, with almost all of my dignity in tact. Had an interesting conversation with Andrew, though._

_B: Andrew? He didn't give you any trouble...did he?_

He smiles at the text message, almost hearing Benji's protective voice emanate through it.

_V: Surprisingly, he did not. We just talked about the whole...Mia thing. And he was surprisingly nice. I'll have to fill you in at lunch._

_V: Also...he called you a good looking dude. I'm not sure what to make of that._

Victor sets his phone down on his desk to pull his books out of his backpack. His phone buzzes, and he turns it over...laughing at Benji's response.

_B: I'm glad the conversation went well. Also...I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about that. There's certainly a lot to unpack there. *curious face emoji*_

_V: It seems your good looks are universally-appreciated by everyone. I'm not sure of whether or not I should be jealous._

_B: You shouldn't be...I only care about you appreciating them. *heart emoji* Also, I should probably focus on class, but I'll see you later._

Victor had been so distracted by their conversation that he hadn't heard the bell ring, nor did he realize the class had begun and he'd missed several minutes of the lesson.

He didn't really care.

_V: I'll see you then. *heart emoji*_

Victor spends the remainder of the class trying his best to focus...mind still drifting over to thoughts of Benji.

~

The rest of the day goes by agonizingly slow, giving Victor a lot of time to think about the details of his and Benji's date.

Before he knows it, it's the end of the day, and Victor makes his way in the direction of the school exit.

"Victor...hey!" Felix calls out, jogging to catch up with him and falling into step beside him.

Victor shoots him a smile, "Hey, man."

"I haven't seen you since this morning! I heard through the grapevine that you showed major PDA with a certain someone today." Felix says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Victor shrugs nonchalantly, "Maybe I did."

He falls silent, and Felix shoves his shoulder with his hand, "That's all you're going to say? I'm your bestfriend...you are _obligated_ to share all of the juicy details with me." 

"Okay, fine...me and Benji are going on a date tonight." Victor explains.

Felix gasps, "Man...you came out at school and you are going on a date with Benji tonight?! I'm so proud of you."

Victor laughs softly, "Thanks."

"So...where are you guys going?" Felix asks, pushing the front door to the school open and holding it for Victor.

"Well...I'm actually surprising him. I'm taking him to Open Mic Night at Brasstown." Victor explains as he walks down the steps, Felix beside him.

Felix smiles, " _Nice_!"

"And...I'm actually performing in the show." He adds.

Felix freezes, grabbing onto Victor's arm. Victor stumbles backwards, turning to shoot him a confused-and-slightly-annoyed look.

"You're performing?" He asks, eyes wide.

Victor nods, "Yeah. I'm actually performing a song that I wrote...for Benji."

"You _wrote_ a song for Benji? Wait a minute, back up...I didn't know that you had any musical abilities." Felix says.

Victor laughs, "Well...you know that my mom plays the piano, so I picked that up from her. And I also sing, a bit...self-taught."

Felix grins, "Wow, Victor. That's awesome...just another reason why you and Benji are perfect for eachother."

He resumes his walking, Victor falling into step beside him.

"So...you are going to serenade Benji with a song that you wrote for him?" Felix asks.

Victor nods, "Yeah."

"Victor...that is like, insanely romantic. Benji is going to freak...in the best way possible." Felix exclaims.

He smiles, "I hope so. I'm so nervous, man."

Felix rests a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, "You have nothing to worry about, Victor. Benji is crazy about you. You're going to have a great date."

Victor sends him an appreciative smile, "Thanks, Felix." 

Felix nods, "Of course. And I expect to hear about the date in _full-detail_ once you get home."

Victor laughs, "You've got it."

~

Just as Victor walks into his bedroom, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out, smiling when he sees a text message from Benji.

_B: So...am I allowed to know where you're taking me for our date tonight yet?_

Victor sits down on the edge of his bed, composing a message.

_V: Hey, and nope...it's still a surprise. *smirking emoji* Wear something casual, and meet me outside my apartment building at 6._

_B: You're lucky I love surprises. I'll be there...see you then *heart emoji*_

Victor tosses his phone aside, heart racing in his chest. He stands up, walking over to his desk and sliding the top drawer open, shuffling through random papers before pulling out a folded lyric sheet.

He closes the drawer, walking back over to his bed and sitting down...unfolding the paper.

His eyes scan over the self-written lyrics, a million memories flooding into his mind from when he'd written the song. He runs his fingers across the sheet, pausing over the few small dried tear spots.

Victor falls backward onto the bed, holding the lyric sheet to his chest.

He really hopes that this song is enough to convey exactly how he feels to Benji...just how serious he is about making things work between them.

After a few minutes, he gets up to go in search of the perfect outfit.

~

Victor spends the next few hours tearing apart his closet, indecisive about what to wear. He shouldn't be as nervous as he is, I mean...it's just Benji.

_Benji, who always looked effortlessly-and-unfairly perfect, and was completely out of his league._

He eventually settles on a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans, a light-blue button-down shirt, and his nicest pair of sneakers.

Victor walks over to the mirror, adjusting his outfit and running a hand through his gelled-back hair. He glances down at his watch, his eyes widening.

_5:50._

He takes a deep breath, shoving the lyric sheet in his back pocket...grabbing his phone and wallet and making his way towards the door. He shouts a quick goodbye to his family, making his way downstairs and outside.

Victor leans against the wall outside of the apartment building, eyes darting around for any sign of Benji.

He shakes his leg nervously, biting his lower lip in attempt to stop its nervous quivering. 

_It's just Benji...he keeps repeating to himself like a mantra, hoping that it will be enough to calm his nerves._

_He's spent plenty of time alone with Benji...this was no different._

After a few minutes, he hears footsteps approaching him...looking up to see Benji making his way up the sidewalk.

Victor's eyes widen, his heart stopping when he lays eyes on him. 

He's wearing a pair of tight blue skinny jeans, a black button-down shirt with the sleeves cuffed just below his elbows, and his signature combat boots. 

_Holy shit...he looked amazing._

Victor walks down the front steps to meet him, trying his best not to fall down and make a complete fool of himself for the second time in one day.

Benji smiles at him, "Hey..."

"Hey..." Victor breathes out.

He looks Benji up-and-down, "Wow, Benji...you look...amazing."

Benji laughs softly, "So do you."

Victor bites back a smile, a blush settling onto his cheeks.

"Thanks."

"So..." Benji breathes out, "Am I allowed to know where we are going now?" 

Victor shakes his head, "Nope. But we are walking...so we better get going."

Benji raises an eyebrow, "We're _walking_?"

"Yeah...is that okay? I mean, if not I can try and borrow my parent's car, I just thought-" He rambles out, Benji cutting him off.

"Victor, it's more-than-okay. I've always wanted to take a romantic late-night walk." Benji says, reaching over to lace their fingers together.

Victor glances down at their interlocked hands, and then back up at Benji, "Oh, well...that's great."

He turns to walk down the sidewalk, Benji falling into step beside him...their hands swinging back and fourth between them.

A comfortable silence falls between them.

"So, how have things at home been, you know...since you came out?" Benji asks.

Victor glances over at him, "Things are getting better. Pilar forgave me for the whole 'cheating on Mia' thing. My mom is still as supportive as she was on the night of Spring Fling, and my dad..." he pauses, sighing, "He's still trying to come-to-terms with it."

"He hasn't been mean about it, but he still doesn't understand it. I think it will help that he moved out for awhile."

Benji nods, "Yeah...distance is probably the best thing for both of you right now. Don't stress yourself out over it too much, though. He'll come around."

"Yeah...I hope so." Victor sighs, looking down at the ground.

"I'm glad that the rest of your family is supportive, though. It's good to have people in your corner." Benji adds.

Victor smiles, glancing over at him, "Thanks."

He's silent for a moment, "How are things with you? Since...the breakup and everything? I mean...are you doing okay?"

Benji looks surprised at Victor's concern, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm actually doing way better than I thought I would be after ending a year-long relationship. It's probably because I finally realized just how toxic the situation was."

Victor shoots him a sympathetic look, squeezing his hand, "I'm sorry, Benji."

Benji furrows his eyebrows, "What for? I told you, it's not your fault."

"I know, I meant..." he pauses, sighing, "I'm sorry about the way you were treated. It was...really shitty, and you didn't deserve it."

Benji smiles softly at him, and he keeps talking, "You're just...amazing, in so many ways, Benji. And I hope you know that."

"Thanks, Victor." 

Victor nods, shifting his gaze to the street in front of them. They were not far from Brasstown, and Victor feels the nerves settle in the pit of his stomach.

_He really hoped that Benji would like what he had planned...that he'd like the song Victor had written for him._

_He just hoped that their date ended up going well, and that Benji would want to make things official between them._

~

After a few more minutes of walking in comfortable silence, Brasstown finally appears in Victor's line of sight.

He glances over at Benji, who's already looking at him with a smile, "You're taking me to Brasstown?"

Victor nods, halting his walking and turning to look at Benji, "Yeah. I just feel like this is our...place, y'know? Where we got to know eachother and...where I really started to fall for you. We shared so many great moments here and it just feels...full circle."

"Plus, it's Open Mic Night...and I know that you love music so, I figured it would be a nice surprise for you." Victor adds, smiling.

Benji smiles, squeezing his hand tightly, "It's a very nice surprise. And I agree that Brasstown is our place. This is... _perfect_. And...very romantic."

"I aim to please..." Victor exclaims, "Well then, let's head inside and have fun listening to some mediocre talent." he jokes, earning a laugh from Benji.

"It'll be better than several hours of easy listening...you know, that is _not so easy to listen to_." Benji jokes, quoting Victor from the first closing shift that they'd worked together.

Victor smiles fondly, " _Very_ good point."

He walks towards the entrance to Brasstown, opening the door and holding it open for Benji...gesturing with his hand.

"What a gentleman." Benji says with a grin.

Victor laughs, walking in after him. He stops to stand beside Benji, reaching over to lace their fingers together.

His eyes scan the room, taking in the scene around them. The setup is very similar to that of Battle of the Bands, except much more casual and intimate.

The lights are dimmed, a single spotlight illuminating the currently-empty stage...fairy lights hanging from the walls and around the tables.

_It's the perfect environment for a first date._

"Wow...this is beautiful." Victor breathes out.

Benji smiles, "Yeah, isn't it? I've always liked Open Mic Nights more than Battle of the Bands. It's always looked more intimate, more romantic."

Victor glances over at him, "Have you been to Open Mic Night before?"

He shakes his head, "Nope. I've always wanted to but...Derek was never into it. He thought it was too cheesy for a date." 

Victor turns to face Benji, grabbing his other hand, "Well...I think it's both cheesy and romantic, in the best way possible. And I'm glad I got to take you here first."

"I'm glad, too." Benji says, grinning at him.

Victor smiles, running a hand through Benji's hair...hand resting against his cheek.

"So...should we find somewhere to sit?" Benji asks.

Victor nods, "Yeah. I just have to go talk to Sarah really quick about work."

"Okay. I'll go find us seats...just yell if you need me to save you from her." Benji says, and Victor laughs.

He squeezes Benji's hand, making his way through the crowd...eyes scanning the café for any sign of Sarah.

He finally spots her near the stage, pacing back-and-fourth with a clipboard in her hands.

"Sarah, hey!" Victor greets her, stopping to stand in front of her.

She glances up from her clipboard, giving him a nod, "Victor...I'm glad you made it. Okay, so you are the third performance tonight. I'll announce you when its time for you to take the stage, and then you'll just...do your thing." she explains.

Victor nods, "Sounds easy enough."

"Also, what exactly _is_ your thing...just so I know what to say when I announce you." She asks.

He clears his throat, "I'm going to be playing keyboard, and singing an original song."

Sarah nods, scribbling something down onto her clipboard, "Original song...that's _interesting_ ," she says, "I didn't even know you were musically-inclined."

"Yeah. My mom is a piano instructor so, I've been playing since I was little. The singing and writing was self-taught." He explains.

She hums in slight-interest, "So...what is the song about?" 

Victor's eyes widen, taken aback by the question. He'd never shown anyone the song, or any of his songs...let alone talked about the inspiration behind them. He decides to keep the answer short.

"I wrote the song about Benji..." He confesses.

_Good job at the short, yet blunt answer...Victor._

Sarah smiles, "That's cute. I'm sure he's going to swoon when you serenade him...he's a sucker for romantic gestures." 

"Yeah...that's why I decided to perform it tonight." 

She puts her clipboard down at her side, looking up to meet his eyes, "You know, I'm really happy to see someone finally doing something nice for Benji."

Victor raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I've known Benji for awhile, and...I've grown to have a soft side for the kid. He's always put so much effort into doing things for other people and caring about them. But...nobody's ever really done the same for him." She explains.

He frowns, Benji's words from a few days ago echoing in his mind.

_He makes me feel bad a lot of the time, about...the stuff I like to do. About...being a romantic._

_I want to be with somebody who doesn't make me feel anxious all the time._

_Somebody who makes me feel like I can just, be myself...and that's enough._

It kills Victor to know that Benji had spent so long believing that he didn't deserve to be treated better...deserve more effort and appreciation. 

Now that he has the opportunity...he plans on showing Benji that he deserves all of that, and more. 

_Hopefully, this song is the first step in proving it._

Sarah's voice snaps him out of his thoughts, "I'm glad that you're doing this for him, Victor. You're going to make him really happy."

Victor smiles, looking down at the ground shyly, "That's the plan."

"Well..." she says, hitting him in the shoulder with her clipboard, "Go ahead and get back to your date."

He rubs at his shoulder, nodding, "Thanks again, Sarah."

He turns to walk away, stopping when she speaks up again, "Don't forget to persuade Benji to switch back!"

Victor sends her a thumbs up, pushing his way through the crowd in search of Benji. He finally spots him at a table in the center of the café, walking over to him. 

Benji turns to look at him, smiling, "Hey...I was starting to worry that Sarah was torturing you back there."

Victor laughs, sitting in the seat in front of Benji, "She wasn't...don't worry. We had a surprisingly nice conversation."

Benji raises an eyebrow, "A _nice_ _conversation_...with _Sarah_?" he asks, voice disbelieving.

"Yeah. We talked about _you_ , actually..." 

His eyes widen, "Oh...should I be concerned?"

Victor shakes his head, laughing, "No. She's just been very persistent about me persuading you to come back to Brasstown."

"Really?" Benji asks, an amused look on his face.

Victor nods, "Yeah. In any other situation, I would probably say that she was being overly-dramatic, as usual. But...I can't blame her in this instance."

He glances down at the table, fidgeting with his hands, "Working without you has been... _really hard_ , Benji. The best part of working at Brasstown was getting to spend time with you, work side-by-side with you. It's just...not the same anymore."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you to come back, especially if you don't want to. I just-" he continues, being cut off by Benji.

"I lied about the job applications." He admits.

Victor's head shoots up, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"I lied to you on the phone...the night that I offered you the barista position. I told you that you were my only applicant but...I lied." 

"Why?" Victor asks.

Benji sighs, "There was just something about you. You weren't like the other kids at Creekwood. You were _different_ , but in a good way. And that made me want to get to know you better...to spend time with you."

"I know that the first barista training didn't go perfectly, but you were so sweet, and funny, and _adorably-nervous.._.and that's when I knew that I wanted to work with you." Benji continues, smiling fondly at the memory.

Victor blushes, smiling, "So...what did you do with the other applications?"

"I, uh-" Benji pauses, looking down at the table, "I may-or-may-not have trashed them, just before I called you."

Victor snorts, shaking his head.

He laughs softly, "I'm sorry...that was kind of messed up of me to lie to you just so that you'd take the job."

Victor shakes his head, reaching across the table to rest his hand on top of Benji's, "It wasn't messed up at all. I'm actually...really glad that you did."

Benji raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah. If you hadn't called me to offer me the position, we might have not worked together...and probably wouldn't have ended up here." Victor says, earning a soft smile from Benji.

He clears his throat, "And also...I think its safe to say that we've both done our fair share of lying."

Benji furrows his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Victor bites the inside of his cheek, debating whether or not bringing this topic up on their first date is the best idea.

"I lied to you, when we were in Willacoochie..." Victor admits, shifting his gaze to the table, "I told you that the machine wasn't ready that day, but...it was."

Benji is silent for a moment, and Victor worries that he may have upset him. He's just about to speak up again when Benji beats him to it.

"I know." 

Victor's eyes widen, immediately looking up at him, "What?"

"I know that the machine was ready that day," Benji explains, "When we went to pick up the machine the next morning...Wally told me that he called you, and that he was confused when we didn't show up to pick it up." 

_So that's why Benji was so angry at him on the ride back to Atlanta._

Victor's face falls, "Benji, I'm so sorry for lying to you. I don't want you to think that I did it to manipulate you or take advantage of the situation." 

Benji squeezes his hand, "You don't have to apologize, Victor. I'm sure that your reasons for lying on that trip were the same as mine." 

"Wait, what?" Victor asks.

He laughs, "I lied when I told you that Sarah said to stay in a motel. I just said it in a moment of confidence...not thinking that we'd actually have to." 

They both look up to meet eachother's eyes, erupting into a fit of laughter.

"We were such a mess, weren't we?" Victor asks, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Benji nods, grinning, "Yeah. But, it got us here...so I'd say it was worth it."

"I agree." Victor says, lacing his fingers together with Benji's.

Victor clears his throat, "So...will you consider coming back to Brasstown?"

"There's nothing to consider..." Benji breathes out, "I'm definitely coming back."

Victor lets out a relieved breath, "Oh, _thank God!_ I couldn't handle working with Sarah alone anymore." 

Benji laughs, a sympathetic look on his face, "Now you know how I've felt the entire time I've worked with her."

A tapping sound comes from the microphone on stage, and they both turn to see Sarah. 

She clears her throat, leaning towards the microphone, "Hi, everyone...welcome to Brasstown's annual Open Mic Night, a night where we showcase talents from various areas of the arts...including poetry, spoken word, and musical performances."

"We have a lot of performances for you tonight, so I hope you all enjoy! We're going to kick off the night with an original poem."

Sarah introduces a girl, who recites a poem about love. Victor finds himself gazing at Benji throughout the entire thing...her words somehow perfectly encompassing how Victor feels about him. 

Victor feels nerves settle in the pit of his stomach as Sarah announces the second act...a guy who's doing his own rendition of "My Shot" from Hamilton---In any other instance, Victor would be jamming out, and rapping all of the words...since he was lowkey a huge musical theater nerd. Instead, he was too distracted by the fact that he was up next.---

_He was about to perform the song he'd written about Benji...to him._

_Benji was about to hear the song that he'd written for him._

_Victor never thought that Benji would ever talk to him again, much less that he'd ever get the opportunity to go on a date with him, to be with him...to tell him the way that he felt for him and to have those feelings be reciprocated._

_It felt like a dream...one that he would wake up from at any given moment._

Victor is snapped out of his thoughts by Sarah's voice.

"Okay, next up to the stage is one of our very own baristas. Performing an original song on keyboard, I would like you all to put your hands together for...Victor Salazar!" She announces, the audience clapping.

Victor glances over at Benji, who's looking at him with a surprised-and-slightly-confused expression. Victor gives him a soft smile, squeezing his hand before getting out of his seat...walking towards the stage and stepping up onto it. 

Sarah smiles at him, squeezing his shoulder before walking offstage.

Victor walks over to the keyboard, sitting down on the barstool behind it. He plugs his phone into the keyboard, queuing up his pre-recorded background vocals.

He adjusts the microphone, clearing his throat, "Uh, hi everyone. I'm going to be performing a song that I wrote not long ago..." he pauses, glancing out into the crowd to look at Benji, "This is dedicated to someone really special to me. They know who they are."

Victor adjusts in his seat, bringing his hands up to the keyboard...resting them on the opening chord of the song.

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath...beginning to play the opening melody.

Once his fingers begin to move on autopilot, he looks up to meet Benji's eyes...starting to sing.

_There goes my heart beating_

_'Cause you are the reason_

_I'm losing my sleep_

_Please come back now_

_There goes my mind racing_

_And you are the reason_

_That I'm still breathing_

_I'm hopeless now_

He glances down at the keyboard, and then back up at Benji.

_I'd climb every mountain_

_And swim every ocean_

_Just to be with you_

_And fix what I've broken_

_Oh, 'cause I need you to see_

_That you are the reason_

He transitions into the next verse of the song, melody bouncing off of the café walls. 

Victor closes his eyes as he begins to sing the next verse---the next lyrics he'd written are more emotional, and Victor isn't sure he'll be able to sing them if he's looking at Benji.---

_There goes my hands shaking_

_And you are the reason_

_My heart keeps bleeding_

_I need you now, oh_

_If I could turn back the clock_

_I'd make sure the light defeated the dark_

_I'd spend every hour, of every day oh_

_Keeping you safe_

He shifts his gaze out into the crowd again, noticing that Benji had stood up from his seat and walked closer to the stage. He's standing among the crowd now, but Victor feels like they are the only two in the room.

He only sees Benji.

_I'd climb every mountain_

_And swim every ocean_

_Just to be with you_

_And fix what I've broken_

_Oh, 'cause I need you to see_

_That you are the reason_

Victor taps his phone, his pre-recorded background rifs sounding through the speakers of the keyboard. He moves his hands back to settle down on the keys, continuing to play.

_I don't wanna fight no more_

_I don't wanna hide no more_

_I don't wanna to cry no more come back, I need you to hold me_

_A little closer now, just a little closer now_

_Come a little closer, I need you to hold me tonight..._

His voice fades off, and he takes a breath.

_I'd climb every mountain_

_And swim every ocean_

_Just to be with you_

_And fix what I've broken_

_'Cause I need you to see_

_That you are the reason..._

Victor plays the final chord, it echoing through the now completely silent café.

He glances back up to look at Benji, who was smiling, biting his lower lip as his eyes welled up with tears.

Victor feels a tear roll down his cheek, and realizes that he'd also started crying.

The crowd erupts into uproarious applause, everyone jumping to their feet. It all sounds like a blur of background noise. Victor stands up from his seat, eyes still locked on Benji's.

He walks towards the edge of the stage, each step feeling like he's walking in slow motion. He steps down, freezing to look at Benji.

_Victor is hit with a sudden wave of Deja Vú, feeling like he is back in that night at Battle of the Bands. Except, this is different. Benji is right in front of him...and he can finally do what he wanted to do that night._

He closes the remaining distance between them, cradling Benji's face in between his hands and leaning down to connect their lips together.

Benji's arms immediately loop around Victor's waist...his hands resting on his lower back. 

Their lips continue to move together, Victor sliding a hand down to rest on Benji's lower back...pulling him closer.

Benji pulls away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Victor's. He pulls back to look into Victor's eyes, a hand coming up to rest against his cheek.

"You wrote that song for me?" He asks in a quiet voice.

Victor nods, "I did. I wrote it after the whole...Willacoochie thing."

Benji is silent for a minute, eyes darting back and forth between Victor's, "Nobody has ever done something like this for me before."

"Well, they should've. You're...so amazing, Benji. And you deserve so much better than how you've been treated in the past." Victor says, swiping a tear away under Benji's eye.

He pauses for a moment, "I promise you that I will never treat you that way." 

Benji's eyes widen, as if the words sounded foreign to him. Victor is sure that he's never seen Benji ever look this vulnerable, this...apprehensive, and he hates that anyone ever made Benji feel like he didn't deserve the world. 

"I know..." Benji breathes out, "I trust you."

Victor smiles, running a hand through his hair, "Hey...would you want to go get some fresh air with me?"

Benji nods, and Victor reaches out to lace their fingers together...walking in the direction of the café entrance.

He pushes the door open, walking outside and pulling Benji along with him. He walks to stand against the wall...Benji standing beside him.

A comfortable silence falls between them, their hands still interlocked between them.

"So...did you like the song?" Victor asks.

Benji glances over at him, "Did I like it? I loved it. Victor...it was amazing, and..." he pauses, smiling, "incredibly romantic."

Victor smiles, glancing down at the ground, "Thanks. You know...just a week ago I thought you would never talk to me again. I never thought that we'd be here...together."

"I don't think I would've been able to stay away from you for much longer, honestly." Benji admits.

"Really?" Victor asks.

Benji nods, "Yeah. I shouldn't have tried to stay away from you in the first place...which I still feel really stupid for."

Victor shakes his head, squeezing Benji's hand, "Hey...you aren't stupid. You were doing what you thought was right for you...don't beat yourself up over it."

Benji shrugs, "I can't help it. I just can't stop thinking about how I hurt you, it's like I can't forgive myself."

"Benji..." Victor breathes out, "look at me."

He looks up to meet Victor's eyes, "I already told you that I forgive you. And I'll say it again...I forgive you, and I'm not mad. You were such an amazing boyfriend, even if he didn't deserve it..."

He reaches out to grab Benji's other hand, "Any guy would be...insanely lucky to have you."

Benji smiles, taking a step forward, "Well...what if I don't want just _any_ guy?"

"Oh?" Victor breathes out, raising an eyebrow.

Benji takes another step forward, resting a hand on Victor's chest. He feels Victor's heart racing in his chest almost as fast as his was.

"Victor...would you consider, maybe..." he pauses, feeling more nervous than he'd anticipated, "being my boyfriend?"

Victor is silent, eyes wide in disbelief. 

He smiles, "There's nothing to consider..." he pauses, "of course I'll be your boyfriend."

Benji grins at him, immediately leaning up to wrap his arms around Victor's neck, pulling him into an embrace. Victor's arms loop around Benji's waist, pulling him closer.

He pulls back to look into Victor's eyes, leaning up to connect their lips together. Victor turns them around, gently pressing Benji up against the wall as he deepens the kiss. 

They break apart when they hear the door to the café open, followed by Sarah's voice, "Hey, lovebirds! No canoodling against the walls of my café...or in any part of my café."

Victor backs away from Benji, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Sorry, Sarah..."

"It's fine. You two are a grossly-adorable couple...like, _sickeningly_ cute. I see that the song worked wonders..." She teases, sending a wink at Victor.

Victor blushes, looking down at the ground.

She turns to look at Benji, "So...did your boyfriend here persuade you to come back to Brasstown?" 

Benji bites back a smile at hearing someone refer to Victor as his boyfriend.

"Yeah, he did. I want to come back...if you'll have me, of course." Benji says.

"There's no question...you're coming back. Brasstown has gone up in flames since you left. You'll start back as soon as possible..." She rants, and Benji rolls his eyes at her dramatics.

She turns to walk back into the café, freezing and poking her head back out the door, "Also...there will be no canoodling during work hours. Leave all of your unresolved sexual tension and teenage hormones at the door..." she says sternly, pointing a warning finger at them.

She disappears back into the café, and Victor looks up to meet Benji's eyes...them cracking up.

"Ah...I actually kind of missed her dramatic behavior." Benji says sarcastically.

Victor shakes his head, "Now you see what I had to endure while you were gone."

Benji walks to stand in front of Victor, grabbing his hand, "Hey...I'll be there to protect you from her now."

Victor smiles, "You better be."

"And also..." Benji says, wrapping his arms around Victor's neck, "We are _totally_ going to canoodle during work hours just to get on her nerves." 

Victor loops his arms around Benji's waist, pulling him closer, "That sounds like a great idea... _boyfriend_."

Benji smiles, "It has a nice ring to it..."

Victor nods, "Yeah...it does."

He leans down to press a quick kiss to Benji's lips, "So...did you want to catch the end of the show?"

Benji nods, "That would be great."

Victor pulls away from Benji's hold, offering his hand. Benji grabs it, lacing their fingers together and allowing Victor to pull him back inside.

They spend the rest of the night drinking caffeinated beverages, watching mediocre-talent and messing around...enjoying every moment together.

_Neither of them ever expected to get to this point, but they couldn't be happier._

_They had eachother, and that was enough._


End file.
